


Peder

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Buddy System, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Pining, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: The backstory of Buddy System character, Peder.





	

Years spent in the sun. 

He waits for him to come.

Scorching sun. Memories fade.

He doesn't remember how _he_ looks like anymore.

Still, he waits.

He promised to wait.

_He_ will come.

Someday _he_ will come and he can feel whole again.

His mind may not remember but his heart will. 

If he will have the chance to feel _him_ again, he will remember.

His hair has gotten long, the sun has changed the dark brown color to blond. He never had a beard before but now he does. His looks, something that once was so important to him is now irrelevant. His body is covered with dirt and dust. He doesn't even have proper clothes anymore. 

He doesn't like the days. All he does is wait. He is always at the same spot, there is a reason for that but he is not sure what it is. When the sun starts to set and the darkness comes it's the worst, he feels truly alone and there's no chance anyone would be wandering around. He lies still, waiting for the sleep to get him. That is the best part, in his dreams he lives. 

In the morning there's that one moment of sleepy haze when the dream is still fresh in his mind and it's the only thing what carries him to the next day.

**~~~*~~~**

''You're still stepping on my toes, Peter!''

''I know, I know! I'm sorry.''

''You promised to try harder.''

''I really am sorry. I just wasn't made for dancing, I guess.'' Peter lets go of his partner's hands and take a couple of steps back, scratching his head and looking down to his feet.

''Nonsense. Come on here.'' The taller man offers his hand to Peter and he takes it. Peter lets his chin rest on his shoulder. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around him.

''I really want to learn... And if the day comes when we can finally have a life together I wanna be able to dance with you in our...'' He cuts short. It is just a distant dream to get that far. His love is about to leave him, for a whole year to study abroad. Peter is happy about his partner's opportunity but same time he is sad. It has been difficult to be together already. His family isn't exactly supporting him and if they knew he was gay, he wouldn't have any family left at all.

''Yeah... We'll get there. We're still young, and I'll be only a year away. And there's letters and phones, we'll make it.'' He tries to comfort Peter.

''I wish I could come with you.''

''Me too, love, me too.'' He reaches for Peter's hands and pulls them up to the right position, he doesn't lift his head from his shoulder, it is comfortable and warming to be this close, _cheek to cheek_.

The music has stopped playing a long ago but it doesn't matter and now it looks like that was what was distracting Peter in the first place. They move slowly, swaying to the music in their heads. Feet stay in the rhythm, no more stepping on toes. 

It is the first time. 

Peter is smiling but he doesn't dare to break the spell by saying something. He just sighs deeply and lets the moment to take them to a place where only two of them matters.

**~~~*~~~**

He hears footsteps approaching. He lifts his head and he sees a tall man walking past him. ''Hi.'' He simply says, making the passer-by yelp. He doesn't mind, it's a common reaction he gets whenever he sees somebody these days.

''I'm Peder.'' He continues.

Even when the tall man gives him a weird look he answers, ''Hi, Peter.''

Quickly he corrects, ''Peder with a ''D.''

The tall man doesn't seem to understand him at first and it almost turns into an argument. Peder chooses to carry on, this is one of the few times the passer-by actually stays to talk to him. _Could he be the one..?_ Peder gets up slowly and groans. He has only one question in his mind, ''You wanna dance?''

Either the tall man didn't hear him right or he then he did but he is questioning Peder's reasons. A thought, that maybe this is not the best thing to ask first, crosses his mind, he doesn't want to scare the man away immediately. He knows he has changed a lot. Maybe _he_ doesn't recognize him anymore? Peder tries to think of something else to say but he hasn't interacted with others for a while. It's difficult.

The tall man starts to ask about his clothing, about the pair of ''shorts'' he is wearing. He doesn't know how long he has worn them so he hasn't been thinking about that a lot but he tries to make small talk. He wants to be kind and offers to make a pair for the other man too. _People like when you're nice to them_. Something in the back of his mind says.

The man refuses his offer. Peder starts to realize how handsome the man before him is. He looks up and down on him. His gaze lingers a little too long on the lower half of his body. He thinks: _he_ definitely can be the one...

The tall man changes the subject quickly to why he is here. He seems to be a little uncomfortable. 

Peder has to think about what he is going to answer. He is not exactly sure either, he can't remember. The only thing he knows is that he is waiting for a dance but that's not something he can just say, he learned that quickly, so he makes a joke about it. ''Uh, well, it's not like I'm out here waitin' for some stranger to come traipsing through here so I can dance with him.'' He laughs nervously. It's mostly true what he says but he is not waiting for a stranger, he knows who he is waiting for. It's enough for him. 

Peder asks what the tall man is doing out here. He has waited for so long and he wants to know as soon as possible if _he_ is the right one. But when he approaches him, the man takes a few steps back so he stops. He is careful not to scare him away.

Once again the man starts to talk about something that doesn't make sense to Peder but still he tries to reply as best as he can. If he only could feel... Suddenly he has an idea.

He went blind from the right eye years ago. it's a vague memory how it happened but it doesn't worry him, he still has one good eye. He doesn't really need that good one either. All he need is to feel to remember. 

The tall man talks about needing to make a tough decision. Peder has always been good with tricks, that skill hasn't vanished, it's printed to his core.

_I just need a dance to remember..._

He makes up things about his bad eye, trying to make the tall man believe he can somehow make his decision by looking into it. He has almost guessed it, the man doesn't believe him and starts to walk away. 

Peder doesn't know what else to do but to whine after him. 

_He can't leave! No! Don't leave!_

He wails and wails until the man comes back to him and begs him to stop crying and says he will look into his eye. Peder can't be happier. Immediately he reveals his blind eye from under the dirty eye-patch.

The tall man is closer to him than anyone has been in years. It's irresistible not to touch him. ''You gotta get even closer.'' Peder murmurs and gently places his hands on the sides of the taller man's face, slowly pulling him closer to his own face and make him look into his eye. Peder can feel his breath on his skin. The memory is flooding his mind, the memory from deep inside, the one which keeps him alive. 

Peder's hands drop from the another bearded face and they go down to find the another pair of hands. Peder's hands fit into them perfectly. He can almost feel the dance floor under his bare feet, he can almost hear the dance music in his head. He feels loved. For a moment he is where he belongs. 

''There's nothing in there, man!''

He hears the words. It's just like it used to be, playful teasing, closeness...

''I think there's something!'' He answers suggestively and presses their cheeks together harder. He sways, holding his hands. It's just like he remembers it to be. 

He is already comfortable when he gets abruptly pushed away. The reality hits him again. He is still in the dessert, the man doesn't know him or doesn't recognize him. Peder still has hope for that so he admits directly he wanted to dance. He doesn't say why. The other one should know.

**~~~*~~~**

''Okay, no need to sulk anymore. You got this.'' He pushes Peter back from his shoulders to look into his bright eyes. ''There's my Peder...''

Peter looks at him before he smiles widely. His partner has a southern accent and he tries to fight it but it's one of those things what made Peter fall for him hard.

''Yeah, I said it with a D.'' He rolls his eyes.

They both laugh and Peter presses his head back to his shoulder. ''I like that. Perhaps I should start using that?''

''Whatever.'' He says sarcastically. ''Okay, but enough of this now. You learned how to dance with me. Are you gonna tell me where we are going tomorrow?''

''The dessert,'' Peter answers shortly. He is always been into camping. He has mostly done it alone to get some peace and quiet from the city life but now he can't wait for taking his lover to his secret places and show him the beauty of the rough landscape. Watch the stars above them at night, smell the fresh air...

**~~~*~~~**

Peder is amazed how the man is still with him. He knows his name now. Rhett. He doesn't recognize the name but it doesn't mean anything. He enjoys his company and there's a chance he could still be the one. The first time he touched him was so short, too short to be sure.

They talk and talk, mostly about Rhett's life. Peder is interested even when he can't really understand everything he is saying. it's all about this some decision Rhett needs to make. He wants to help him, mostly because he wants him to stay. He has been alone for so long...

He once more sees the opportunity for a dance. _Maybe second time is the charm..?_

But Rhett sees right through him and he pushes him away almost immediately.

It hurts. Hurts like it did years ago.

**~~~*~~~**

Peter has his back bag ready. He is ready to go but then his phone rings, bringing disappointing news. His love can't join him today. He sounds edgy and Peter guesses it has something to do with his parents or work. He doesn't want to push him by making him tell what's wrong. He is probably in the place where he can't talk about private things.

They agree to meet the next day. Peter gives him the location where he will be waiting. The shaky voice from the other end of the line says he can't say the exact time when he will be there.

Peter says he has time to wait.

He will wait...

**~~~*~~~**

Rhett seems to get to a conclusion. Peder gets anxious, the moment and his future are slipping through his fingers.

''I know what I gotta do,'' Rhett says happily.

_One last chance..._ ''Is it dance with me?''

Peder doesn't even hear what Rhett answers. It all is going to be over and he can't do anything about it. He sees Rhett walking away and he whines, it worked the first time.

But Rhett doesn't come back.

Peder looks as he goes until he can't see Rhett anymore.

_It wasn't him either._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very welcome! Let me know your thoughts/theories!  
> -JM


End file.
